An in-cell touch display apparatus can be integrated with the touch structure in a cell of the display panel. Such a touch display panel is used as an output device for displaying images while being used as an input device for receiving a user's touch command. The touch structure provides an extra layer for cooperating with a backlight module or a mid-frame to sense a pressure of a touch operation. The structure of the in-cell touch display apparatus needs to change, and the alignment operation of the in-cell touch display apparatus becomes more complicated. However, even a small change in structure of the in-cell touch display apparatus change can sense the intensity of the touch force. Improvement in the art is preferred.